TMNT Advant Calender
by Tori657
Summary: It's all in the title! I finally caught up with the days! Read if you want some Turtle Christmas cheer! :D
1. Snow

**Ok, So I decided to do one of these, advent calendar things; even though it's the 6th day of December, but that's ok. I'll catch up with the days later :)**

**Hope you guys like these!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Snow**

"It's over here" Raph urged; leading his brother's further away from the lair.

"I don't know Raph," Leo said with concern, "Mawster Spwinter said not to leave the lair."

"But you guys HAVE to see this!" Raph said excitedly

Mikey yawned "Ok, but let's hurry, I'm tired."

Raph lead his three brothers a bit further until they reached a sewer grate. White puffs floated through the opening and landing softly on the ground; causing a small white mound to start and form.

"It's amazing." Donnie exclaimed; taking a step closer to touch one.

"Don, wait it might be dangerous." Leo said; reaching out for his brother

Donnie's curiosity got the best of him and he ignored Leo's warning and reached out his hand and caught one of the falling flakes. It quickly melted on his hand, so he caught another one. Fascinated with what they did.

"I told you guys it was cool." Raph said proudly.

"Cool is right, Raphie." Mikey laughed; he shivered as one landed on his face

"It's beautiful" Leo exclaimed; catching one of his own.

They gathered around the open grate trying to catch their own white flakes; and then watch them melt from the heat of their hands.

Mikey yawned.

"You still tired Mikey?" Donnie asked

"Yeah…" He replied; his eyes getting droopy

"I'm tired too…" Raph replied; leaning against the wall, before sliding down into sitting position. He yawned.

* * *

Splinter rushed around the sewers looking for his sons. They had disobeyed him and had ventured out into the sewers. Panic rushed through him with each step he took without finding them.

He turned the corner and skidded to a stop. There in the light of the sewer grate was his sons; in the middle of an icy hill as more flakes fall on them. He smiled as they cuddled together for warmth.

He sat down next to them and looked up; watching the small white ice flakes slowly drift in. He picked up each of his sons and placed them comfortably on his lap. Then continued to watch the ice fall in through the sewer grate. He felt a stir on his lap and looked down.

Leonardo looked back up at him; and the followed his gaze to the falling white puffs.

He pointed to one tiredly "what is it?"

Splinter laughed slightly "That my son," He replied, "Is snow."

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Thanks**


	2. Candy Canes

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Candy Canes**

Mikey sucked on his minty cane until he got bored and finally bit down on it and chewed.

Raph sucked until he felt a sharp pain and a bit of blood fill his mouth. He pulled out the candy and smirked at his new weapon

Leo licked one section of the striped cane until all of the color came off and then would go to the next section.

Donnie moved his around in his mouth and let the flavor fill his mouth before swallowing the taste and starting over.

"How are your guy's first Candy Canes?" April asked; still surprised the guys never had had one.

"Ouch!" Mikey glared at Raph; rubbing his arm where Raph had just struck him with his minty candy. "Painful"

April laughed and continued to suck hers.

"What's the point of the candy cane?" Leo asked; licking his trying to take of more of its color.

"What do you mean?" April asked; taking out her candy cane.

"Like; why is it a cane and all?"

Mikey pulled out his Candy Cane to look at it; but got it stuck by the hook on the inside of his cheek. He twisted it and pulled it out; rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, it's not the most popular shape."

April stared at her candy and then shrugged "I don't know"

Donnie gawked at her. "And you never bothered to look it up?!"

"No, I never really cared." She replied with another shrug.

Donnie mumbled something about curiosity and about un-advanced minds as he pulled open his laptop.

He smiled as he read through one of the articles. "It's to remind you of the true meaning of Christmas." He said; shutting his laptop and not saying any more.

"Oh," Raph said; looking down at his sharpened weapon, feeling a bit guilty.

"I still don't get it" Mikey piped up.

"What don't you get?" Leo asked.

"What do Canes and stuff have to do with Santa?" He asked; examining his candy cane.

Everyone started laughing.

"What?!" Mikey asked confused

"Just eat your Candy Cane Mikey" April giggled

He smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice." He stuck it in his mouth and smiled happily at everyone.

"I love candy canes." He cheered taking a crunchy bite.


	3. Mistletoe

**I couldn't decide between (2012 version) April and Donnie, or April and Casey! So I mixed it up. Hehehehe, you'll have to read to find out what I did!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

Mistletoe

Mikey laughed in a corner as he viewed his project.

He had placed a plant called Mistletoe almost everywhere in the lair. He had learned last year that when two people stand under the plant they have to kiss.

He giggled; he was planning on getting April and Donnie in the same room and then watch the magic happen.

He sat in the only place he could find that was safe from the deadly plant. In the corner; where he could watch the whole room, and view everything that happened.

He smirked evilly as April walked in. She looked up and viewed the various Mistletoe.

She looked over and spied Mikey in the corner. "Uh, Mikey, did you do this?" She asked; pointing her finger up at the ceiling.

He nodded excitedly, but didn't say anything.

"You know what they mean right?" She asked

He nodded again; his baby blue eyes widening with excitement.

Raph walked into the room. His eyes widened as he spied the many Mistletoe around the whole house.

He looked forward and noticed April standing next to him. Mikey let out a small chuckle as his plan took a turn.

Raphael turned and left the room in a hurry.

"RAPHAEL! YOU COWARD! YOU DID IT WRONG!" Mikey yelled from his corner.

"I don't follow tradition!" Raph yelled back

April giggled and started for the couch.

Donnie walked in fighting with Casey.

"It's not my fault; it was his idea!" Casey shouted

"I don't care, you put my brother in danger, and I had to bandage you both up!" Donnie snapped back

"We just wanted to pound some purple dragon, that's all."

"And look where that got you."

"We didn't even get hurt th-" Casey paused in midsentence; spying the Mistletoe.

Him and Donnie both took a side step away from each other at the same time. Then walked to the couch; continuing their conversation; but keeping their distance.

"You had to drag Raph back because he was barely conscious!"

"But we both had a great time and laughed about it later! Isn't that what's supposed to matter?"

They plopped themselves on both sides of April; barley noticing her there.

"You were bleeding to death!" Donnie shot

"But you fixed me up! All well that ends well, right?"

"Casey Jones, I'm gon-" Donnie suddenly grew very red when he realized who he was sitting by. April's face was a bright red as she sat awkwardly in between the two boys.

Casey looked up and then smirked.

"Hey look at that Ape, Mistletoe." He pointed up

"I'm under it too…" Donnie mumbled; but in his mind he cheered gratefully.

Mikey slightly cheered in the corner as he had front row tickets to the magic that was happening.

April looked over at him; noticing his silent cheer. She glared at him and then smirked. She turned to Donnie and kissed his cheek before she turned back around and also kissed Casey's cheek. She smirked at Mikey, before getting up and leaving the room.

Casey and Don; at the exact time, pulled their hands up to their cheek were April had kissed them.

Then in union they both smiled. "Wow"

**How many of you thought she was going to kiss Raph for a second there? Hahahaha, that would be funny, but no.**

**I did both Capirl and Apriltello, so you all would be happy! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review!**


	4. Scarves

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Scarves

"You guys better get your coats on! You're going to freeze out there!" Leo order; putting on his own coat.

"As if a coat going to help" Raph mumbled; zipping up his.

"It will help a bit; since we are cold blooded, we got to do everything we can to keep warm." Donnie explained

"Whateva"

"Mikey! Let's go!" Leo called. Mikey stumbled into the room; a cocky, yet 'I'm up to something' smile was plastered on his face.

Leo looked at him curiously before leading his brothers out of the lair and up top into the snow.

"Man its freezing out here!" Raph said pulling his jacket tighter around him, "Let's go find some Dragons to beat up so I can get warm."

They climbed up the fire escape and searched the city from on top of the roof tops.

Leo shivered. "Man its cold." Suddenly a snowball came and hit him. He turned around and glared at the attacker. "MIKEY!"

More snowballs flew and hit his older brothers.

"Mikey, I'm already freezing," Complained Donnie

Raph wiped snow off of his face. "Why I otta…" Raph charged for the youngest turtle and tackled him.

Mikey laughed and Raph suddenly felt like he was choking. He pushed away from his brother. Mikey jumped up and tied off the fabric.

"What the…!" Raph growled. He reached up and felt the warm cloth that now was tangled around his neck.

Mikey ran up and tied the scarves to his other brothers.

"It's an early Christmas present." He said; bouncing slightly with excitement.

Donnie shuddered; he felt warmer, that was for sure. "Thanks Mikey!"

"Yeah thanks" Leo smiled.

Raph grabbed Mikey in a head lock and gave him a noggie. "Thanks little bro."

Mikey laughed. "No problemo dudes" He shivered. "Now can we go home? I accidently left mine on my bed."

The brothers laughed. Wrapping Mikey up in their coats; and heading home.


	5. Christmas Tree

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Christmas tree

"Would ya choose one already?" Raph grumbled.

"These things take time Raph! It has to be perfect!" April said; examining another one.

"It's just a tree." Leo pointed out

"O contraire, it isn't any tree, Leo! It's our Christmas tree!" Mikey explained.

"They all look the same ta me." Casey said while examining one

"This one!" April said pointing to one.

"Bout time!" Raph sighed

"April, wait, look at this one!" Donnie said pointing at one

Raph grabbed Donnie and covered his mouth "There's one thing I want you to know about woman," he whispered. "If they see something they like, you better get it for them."

He released Don and glared at him. Donnie nodded. "Actually, I like that one." Donnie said; smiling and going over to the one April had suggested.

The carried it over and placed it in the van. Raph pulled down his hat has a family walked by. The all wore trench coats and fedoras to hide that they were giant turtles.

When they finally got back to the lair; the dragged the tree to the usual place they put it every winter and started setting it up.

Raph and Casey groaned when they finally stood it up.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked; poking his head in the room to see what the trouble was.

He looked up at the tree and saw that it wouldn't stand up all the way.

Raph growled. "It's too big."


	6. Eggnog

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Eggnog**

"No way am I tryin that" Mikey said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, that's just plain nasty right there." Raph said agreeing with his brother.

"Come one guys; it's actually really good!" Donnie said; trying to put a glass of Eggnog into the youngest turtle's hands.

"Master Splinter said it's always good to try new things." Leo coaxed

"Yeah; but that's not worth it." Raph pointed it.

Mikey took the glass from Donnie and sniffed it. He held it back out and scrunched up his face. "Nope, I'm not doing it!"

"Please guys; it's really good" April said; taking another sip of hers.

"Over my dead body!" Raph grumbled.

"Yeah; the only way you'll make me drink it is if you pray my mouth open and force it down my throat." Mikey claimed.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other and then smiled evilly.

Raph booked it; but it was too late for Mikey. They tackled him.

"Hold him still Donnie" Leo ordered. "I'll keep his mouth open and April, you pour."

Mikey struggled and kicked; but was soon choking on eggnog.

"Oh! Gross!" Mikey said coughing. He suddenly stopped coughing and sat there licking his lips; a confused expression growing on his face.

"Well?" April asked.

"I can't tell." Mikey confessed.

"We'll let you decided" Donnie said, "While we go find Raph."

They ran out of the room.

Mikey smiled. "It's actually not that bad." He said as Raph's scream and the growls echoed throughtout the lair.


	7. Family

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Family**

Yoshi felt the burning liquid morph with his skin. He screamed as the agonizing pain got worse and he started to transform. First came the long nose and whiskers. While his ears moved to the top of his head and grew pointed, a long tail slithered out and extended up until it reached his head. His clothes were torn as he grew in size. He was covered in think brown/black fur. He had become a giant rat.

Crying echoed throughout the alley and Yoshi glanced down with his new eyes at the four small turtles he had just purchased at the pet store. They we're now the size of an infant child.

Yoshi felt sorrowful for them. He scooped each one up; using his master ninja stealth, he went to the one place he could think of that would keep him and the four infants safe from interacting with a human.

The sewers.

He carefully held each child as he walked quietly in the sewers. He was already adjusting to his new body. Sure it had caused him panic and grief; but as soon as he had seen the crying turtles, he quickly pushed it in the back of his mind so he could focus on helping them. His tail was hardest to get used to as it swished back and forth behind him; not knowing what else to do.

Yoshi had finally found a safe place to hide for the night until they could go and find a real home. The small turtles were restless and didn't want to sleep; but as the hours past, they all did and Yoshi stayed up and kept watch; renaming himself with his new body; Splinter.

A couple of days had past and Splinter had grown attached to the four mutant turtles; each of them growing and showing their own personalities. He scavenged for food and supplies they would need to have to live. He then found an abandoned subway station to which he could call home.

Night came very soon that day and Splinter had to hurry home with his new supplies he had gotten from the junk yard. He pulled an old wagon he had found. Four small turtles and some supplies were sitting in it as he carefully pulled it through the sewers until he had gotten home.

The mutant turtles quickly got out when they arrived home and either crawled or tried to walk away; while Splinter gathered the materials and placed them on the floor.

He sat in lotus position as he examined his findings. He had found some old blankets; which was amazing considering that snow had started to fall, he had a little bit of food; but not too much, he wasn't willing to take in anything rotten for fear of disease or other obvious reasons. He had also found an old Kimono; which, in the proper care, would be looking a lot better than it did now.

Splinter slid the kimono onto his body and then went to find the four small turtles.

The sound of crying perked Splinter's ears and visions of his small daughter Miwa filled his mind. Splinter began to panic and he ran to the source of the crying. Three of the turtles were gathered around the smallest, who had obviously fallen and gotten hurt. Splinter picked up the turtle and rocked him for a moment. Visions of times he rocked Miwa filled his mind. A tear rolled down Splinter's furry face as he watched the young turtle fall asleep.

He took it over to the next room, where they all had been sleeping and laid it down on the small bed he had built them. It was really just a type of container with padding; but it fit the four perfectly.

He picked up the other three that had followed him into the room and placed each of them into the bed also. He leaned down and picked up the blankets he had been able to scavenge and placed them over the turtles.

He sang to them; just as he would with Miwa, and watched as they all soon fell asleep. He smiled and placed a small kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Goodnight my sons." It had felt good saying those words.

Splinter had a new reason to live. The four sound asleep turtles would be able to convince him he did. He had something worth fighting for; something worth living for; something worth protecting and loving.

He had a family; once again.


	8. Presents

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Presents**

Mikey stared longingly at the presents that sat under the tree. Everyone else was asleep so he quietly snuck out from his hiding spot and rushed over to the tree and started sorting through them; trying to figure out which ones were for him.

He shook and felt them; deciding or guessing what was in the wrapped gift.

"New video game" He mumbled happily as he placed it back underneath the tree.

"Oh! Some new comics! Thanks Donnie" He sighed happily as he placed the gift back. He did this for a while getting more excited for Christmas day.

He picked one up and read who it was from. "What did Raph get me?" He mumbled to himself.

He shook it; it made no sound. It was a rectangle so he didn't need to feel it. He weighed it be placing it in one hand and seeing how heavy it was. But still no ideas of what it was come to his mind.

"What the heck?" He said trying to shake it again.

"Mikey? What are you doing?" Mikey's whole body grew tense as he dropped the present and froze at the sound of Raphael's voice.

"Uuhhhh." He turned around and smiled at his brother. "Nothing."

"Sneaking presents at presents?" Raph said walking over and kneeling next to his brother. "What did Donnie get you? He got me a new helmet."

Mikey laughed. "Comics"

They talked and searched through the presents together.

Mikey accidently picked up the one Raph had gotten him again.

"Oh…" Mikey said as he looked at the tag and realized it was the one he couldn't guess.

"That's from me." Raph laughed. "You'll never guess what it is."

Mikey gave him a questioning look. "What is it? I've been shaking this thing forever and haven't figured it out yet!"

"You want me to tell you?"  
Mikey nodded. "Either that or wait til Christmas, and I don't think I can do that."

Raph slapped Mikey on the side of the head. "Go to bed, Mikey" He stood up and strode off to his own room and went to bed.

Mikey sighed. _"I guess its wait til Christmas."_ He stared at the present then glanced behind him at Raphael's room. A smile spread across his face as he slowly opened one of the corners of the present.

_"Just one teeny, tiny, little, pe-" _The present was suddenly swiped out of Mikey's hands.

"HEY!" Mikey yelled and then quickly covered his mouth as he saw Raph smirking at him.

"I'll just keep this with me." Raph said. Mikey moaned as he watched his brother going back into his room.

With the present.


	9. Stars

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Stars**

"They just keep getting easier and easier!" Mikey laughed as he looked at the unconscious foot ninja surrounding them.

"Or maybe we're just that awesome." Raph high-threed Mikey as they laughed.

"You guys, Master Splinter said not to get cocky, remember your training." Leo chuckled as he watched them roll their eyes. "But then again, we are, JUST that awesome."

The four laughed as they started back for home.

"Hey Donnie." Mikey piped up

"What is it Mikey?"

"Which one is the big dipper again?" three turtles followed Mikey's gaze up at the night sky. The stars we're showing beautifully tonight.

"It's that one." Donnie pointed out. Mikey plopped himself down on the edge of the roof and gazed up at the twinkling lights.

"Mikey, let's go home" Leo ordered.

"Nah, I want to stay out here and look at the stars." He replied not taking his eyes off of the sky.

Raph groaned and looked at his two brothers; who shrugged. Soon all four ninjas were sitting on the roof gazing at the stars.

* * *

Master Splinter chuckled slightly as he watched his sons sleep in the turtle pile on the roof. He went over and sat in lotus position next to them. He stroked the purple-banded turtles had for a moment before gazing up at the night sky. Snow was falling, but you could still barley make out the stars that gleamed through the clouds.

He glanced back at his sleeping children and then sighed.

The world and universe would never cease to amaze him.


	10. Decorations

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**Decorations**

Leo nodded approvingly at the stockings he had just hung. He went over to see what he's brothers were doing. He found Donnie hanging Christmas lights and was about to go help, but decided against it when he heard a yell from the kitchen.

"That's not how you do it!" Mikey teased.

"I didn't know there was a wrong and right way at making snowflakes." Raph retorted.

"It's a special art that only masters can master." Mikey smiled happily; showing Raphael his paper cut-out snowflake

The kitchen was a mess with paper confetti everywhere. Leo looked curiously at the glue, tape, stables, and even paperclips that surrounded his younger brothers.

"Uhhh, guys, what are you doing with all that stuff?" Leo asked; glaring down at the sticky glue he had just stepped in.

"Making decorations." Mikey replied.

"I thought you were making snowflakes." Leo gave them a confused look.

"We are," Raph said

Leo gave him an 'I still don't get it' face.

Raph rolled his eyes as Mikey started cutting with scissors again, and then using the stapler. "We never said we were good at it."


	11. Wrapping Presents

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Wrapping gifts**

Leo watched the door as he carefully placed another piece of tape.

Every year, while he was wrapping presents, one of his brothers had came barging in and ended up seeing what he had gotten them. They did this so much he started to think that it wasn't accidental.

He finally finished Raph's presents and smirked when his brother hadn't come in. He started Donnie's and watched the door again; glancing back at how he was doing with his wrapping; making sure it was still perfect.

Donnie's gifts; done.

He glared at the door this time. Mikey; Mikey was the worst. He had a sense for this kind of stuff and could practically smell when someone had a present for him. Leo placed the finally piece of tape down. He stared at all of his neatly wrapped presents in pride; and the looked at the door with awe. Not one disturbance. He had actually done it. He had actually wrapped all the presents without anyone noticing. He picked up the boxes and carefully left the room to put them under the Christmas tree.

_"This is going to be a great Christmas" _He thought happily

The door shut behind him.

"This was an awesome idea Mikey!"

"Yeah, now get off of me ya bonehead!"

"I told you he was suspecting us! Now he doesn't know a thing!"

Three turtles fell out of a cupboard and into a pile. They all started laughing.

That was until they looked up and noticed the figure standing before them; taping his foot angrily.

_"Busted" _Mikey thought as he stood up quickly to explain what they were doing to Master Splinter.

"Ya see Master, we we're just… uh" He looked to his brothers for help.

Master Splinter held up a paw. "I do not wish for lie's Michelangelo." He smiled. "Now tell me; what did Leonardo get me this year?"


	12. Sledding

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Tobogganing/sledding**

Two small turtles watched as their older, braver, brothers went their first time going down the hill on a sled. Their father not standing too far behind; keeping watch for humans and on his sons at the same time.

"Ok, Don, it's our turn." Mikey said; trying to sound really excited but in retaliated he was terrified as he gazed at the steepness of the hill. He placed down the makeshift sled. "You wanna be in front?"

"No way!" Donnie said; not afraid at showing his fear.

Mikey sighed as he plopped himself down on the sled. He looked back at his genius brother as he got on also. Then he gazed down at his laughing older siblings as they pulled themselves out of the snow they had fallen in.

"1" Mikey chanted.

"2" Donnie said

"3!" The said in union; as they pushed off the top of the hill to get onto the steep part. Their push was a powerful one and they zoomed down the hill. They both screamed. Donnie grabbed onto Mikey so he wouldn't fly away.

Both started to scream/laugh; but it quickly turned to a full scream again as they hit a small rock and flew into the air.

Mikey struggled as he tried to get his head out of the huge pile of snow he had fallen into.

Two strong hands grabbed him by the shell and yanked him out. Both figures fell to the ground. Mikey turned around to find Raphael on the ground next to him.

"You… ok?" Raph panted

"Yeah." Mikey looked around. "Where's Donnie?"

Raph looked over to another snow pile and Mikey glanced over just in time to find Leo pulling out his brother; both falling also.

"Are you ok, Don?" Leo asked

Donnie stared at all of them like they we're crazy, before spitting out a tooth and smiling. "Let's do that again!"


	13. Warmth

**I am 5 days behind, *sigh* I'll catch up soon, as soon as my school gets out for winter break...**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Warmth**

Mikey shivered as he tried to wrap himself tighter in his bundle of blankets. He huddled himself closer to the corner he was cuddled in; trying to get warmth. He could practically see his breathe in the freezing lair they called home. Footsteps sounded and stopped when they got to him. Mikey was too cold to lift his head up out of his knees. The figure came and shook him; thinking he was asleep.

"Mikey?" Leo's voice asked

"Yeah" His voice was muffled from the blankets.

"You doing ok?"

Mikey shivered in reply. Leo left; not speaking another word. Mikey sighed; he wanted his brother there to help him stay warm. His wish came true when Leo came back with another blanket. He wrapped himself in it while also wrapping his youngest brother in it.

"That better?" Leo asked as he snuggled closer to him. Mikey felt his skin press against Leo's; Leo was freezing, but was doing a great job hiding it.

Mikey nodded as he snuggled closer to his brother.

More footsteps. This time; warm enough, he looked up. Raph stared at the two for a moment. Mikey noticed the many Goosebumps that trailed up his brothers arms. He opened the blanket; inviting the red-banded turtle inside.

Raph eyed it for a minute; deciding if it was actually worth it; to seem weak and sissy to join his brothers.

Leo looked up too and smiled at Raphael; gesturing with his head for him to join their warm bundled. Raph sighed as he rubbed his frozen arms and finally caved in. He leaned down and scooted in with his brothers by the wall. Immediately Mikey snuggled up to him; making his body heat warm up Raph.

Raph took in a deep sigh before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Donnie walked out of his lab; wrapped in a blanket and looking pretty glum. He hadn't been able to fix the heater because he didn't have all the right parts; and now he was a frozen turtlesicle.

He glanced longingly at his warm, snuggled together brothers. A slit of amber flashed as Raph opened one of his eyes. He fully opened them when he saw his frozen brother. He scooted closer to Mikey and opened the blanket; making room for Donatello. Donnie didn't delay as he rushed over to join his welcoming brothers.

* * *

April giggled in the doorway, "That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen."

Master Splinter nodded in agreement as he spied the sleeping turtles.

"Stay warm, my sons."


	14. The Flu

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Flu**

Mikey sneezed and was quickly handed a tissue by the purple clad turtle. He smiled in gratitude; but was unnoticed by Donnie, he was too concentrated on the thermometer that he had just taken from the red-banded turtle.

He scowled at it and then ran to the bathroom were the sounds of puking had suddenly filled the lair. He came back; steadying Leo until he could lay him down on the couch next to his brothers.

"What's wrong with us_ *Cough cough* _Don" Mikey sniffled.

"You all just have a bad case of the flu." Donnie sighed. "But don't worry; you guys will be fine."

"Well, if we're done here" Raph stood up and immediately became dizzy. He steadied himself before finishing. "I'm gonna go to the dojo."

A firm hand went to his shoulder and he was quickly pushed back down to the couch.

"No, you're in no condition to be beating up anything today. That goes for all of you." Donnie gave a stern glare to his brothers. "You all just need to rest."

All sick turtles groaned.

"Donatello is right," Splinter walked into the room; his cane lightly taping on the ground with each step. "You all should be resting"

Mikey sneezed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "Fine, but I want all my comics here with me."

Donnie rushed around the lair getting medicine, icepacks, heating packs, buckets, anything his brothers needed to feel better; which also meant getting comics, video games, and other supplies his brothers were itching for.

Donnie sunk into a chair and sighed; his brothers had finally fallen asleep. He sneezed and his eyes started to get droopy.

_"Can't go to sleep; you've got to take of them" _Mikey stirred and mumbled something about crabapples before drifting back to sleep. Don placed a hand on his hot forehead and smiled as his brother sighed in the act.

He sat down on the ground and leaned on couch they all slept on. He leaned his head back and couldn't help but fall asleep.

Leo woke up with a sudden rush of panic; he kicked out as his stomach churned. The motion ended up hitting his other two sick brothers who woke up agitated.

"What the heck Leo!" Raph growled as he tossed over to his side.

"My head hurts" Mikey said; Leo gave him a confused look; since he had hit Mikey's knee, not head.

A soft snore came from next to them on the ground by the couch. Donnie slept soundly. Leo leaned down and felt his forehead.

"He's sick guys." He mumbled

The three brothers got off the couch and worked weakly together to get Don on. He moved in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Raph threw a blanket over him and tucked it up to his neck.

Mikey took the same bear he had been sleeping with and tucked it under Donatello's arm.

Leo gestured for his brothers to follow him out of the room as he turned off the light.

He glanced over at the figure on the couch and smiled. "Get better" He twitched slightly as he heard Raph start a coughing fit in the room, "Thanks for taking care of us, Donnie"


	15. Ice

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ice**

The ice was his home; where he belonged. It felt smooth as he glided gracefully across it. The small red-headed girl squealed as she tried to keep her balance. It was funny how bad she was at ice-skating.

"You ok, Ape?" he asked.

She laughed "I'm fine, I just haven't done this for years." She tried to move again and this time fell and landed with a thud "Ow."

He laughed as he went over and helped the young girl up. "It's just like roller-blading" He explained

"I've never roller-bladed before" April confessed.

"Well… then just watch" He started off as he showed her how to skate. "You just step and glide."

"A lot easier said than done." She smirked

He skated over and caught her as she fell again "Here let me help you." He held her by the waist as she laughed and tried to skate on the frozen pond again. They slowly went around the perimeter as she struggled to keep her feet balanced.

April turned her head and looked over her shoulder, "Ok, I think I got it now." The boy let go of her as she pushed and started skating

"There you go, you got it." He smirked as she stumbled.

"I think I mi-" She screamed as her blades got caught on one another and she flew forward.

She landed on the ground; but not without taking the young boy with her.

"April! Are you ok?" He asked; even though he was on the bottom of their small pile.

She laughed and leaned onto his lips. His eyes widened but he relaxed at the familiar motion. He wrapped his arms around her and a smile grew onto his lips as he returned the kiss.

"I love you, Casey Jones" she whispered; pulling them into another kiss on the ice.

* * *

**This is more for the** **2003 version; but for you crazy Apriltello fans for the 2012 version; I will have another story for Donnie and April later :) Hope you guys liked it even if you dis-like Casey**

**-Tori**


	16. Stockings

**This is more or less set in the 2003 version; but you can still imagine whatever version you prefer :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Stockings**

Christmas Eve. If Splinter could describe the lair in one word it would be; peaceful.

Surprising? Yes very. The lair has never been peaceful; in fact it was usually the opposite. The only time the rat could remember their home being peaceful was when the turtles were very young and would sleep. Then, even them sleeping wasn't peaceful when Raphael started his famous 'army of chainsaw's snoring. The others soon followed suit as each contained their own pacific snore.

But this very moment, this moment right here; was peaceful. The turtles had just gone to bed and probably were just at the brink of falling asleep but still hadn't.

Splinter sighed; he had to live this moment while he could. These types of moments never lasted long; ever.

A sudden snort sounded from one of the bedrooms; Splinter's ears twitched, but he kept his eyes closed and tried to continue meditating. One of the bedroom doors full open and a turtle rushed downstairs. Master Splinter didn't even have to like up to know that it was Michelangelo.

He sighed and stood up out of lotus position; he walked to the room Michelangelo was now in.

"What is the trouble my son?" Mikey didn't answer right away; he finished what he was doing before turning and smiling at his Father.

"Sorry, Sensei, but we forgot to hang the stockings." Mikey moved to show his Master that he had done the task.

Splinter smiled and gave a small chuckle. He's son's rashness and panic was because of some simple color patterned socks.

Michelangelo bowed to his Sensei and headed off back to bed. "Good night Master Splinter."

Splinter nodded approvingly; before sitting back into lotus position and closing his eyes.

_"Peace is not a word that will ever be known to this house"_ He laughed silently to himself as the snoring had begun.


	17. Cold

**Based in 2012 version**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Cold**

"You doing ok back there?" The purple-clad turtle asked.

The red headed girl could only nod as the turtle made another massive leap over a gap between two buildings.

She was hurt. She was cold. And she was scared. These were not good properties to have all at once. April snuggled closer to the turtle as she gripped his shell tighter. She had just been rescued from a Purple Dragon ambush, but not without coming out injured.

"We're almost there." Donatello assured her. She winced in pain as he landed cleanly on the next roof top. He felt her flinch and slowed to a stop. "April?" He placed her down and his brown eyes starred worriedly and caring into her blue ones. He gently brushed the cut one her head with one of his fingers; continuing into her hair. She smiled at him; indicating that she would be fine.

"I'll be fine Donnie" She coaxed

"I know." He gave her a missing tooth cocky grin; and she couldn't help but laugh. "Just next time be more careful."

"I was doing just fine on my own." She stated.

"Uh huh, that's why I had to come and save you? Isn't it?" He teased; his one arm still clutching her tightly.

April was about to come up with a comeback but a shiver of wind rushed down her spine. She shook and the turtle looked upon her with worry.

"I'll call the guys, have them pick us up." She nodded; suddenly to dizzy to speak.

Donnie hung up the T-Phone and carried April the side of roof where a wall was. He sat down and placed her next to him.

She snuggled up closer to him and allowed his body heat to go to her. Donnie wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin and the top of her head; which was lying down on his plastron. "You cold, April?"

"Yeah" She confessed; April felt his arms tighten around her as the turtle brought her closer to him; trying to keep the two warm.

* * *

"That is just adorable" Mikey giggled next to his two oldest brothers.

"Come on, let's get them home." Leo ordered; he couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping couple, and ended up just sitting next to them.

"Fearless? What are ya doin?" Raph asked.

Mikey sat down next to Leo and yawned as he laid himself down on the blue-clad turtles lap. Raph glared at him.

"What?" Mikey asked, "It's cold!"


	18. Chimneys

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chimneys**

"Do you guys think that Santa put us on the good list this year? We beat a lot of people up this year and I'm scared he might think we were bad." Mikey said sadly; looking at his three older brothers for comfort.

Leo shook his head. "Mikey Santa isn't…."

"Stupid!" Raph interrupted. "Santa isn't stupid, Mikey" Raph eyed Leo warily before continuing. "He knows that were they good guys and that we are awesome at kicking evils butt"

Mikey laughed.

"But Raph, you're not telling me you believe in him too are you? Cause Santa is just a… " Leo was about to say 'myth' before he was interrupted again.

"Santa's just a jolly man" Donnie stated. "That's why Raph believes in him." Raph glared at Donnie; but didn't interrupt. "He works hard and uses his time to make the children of the world happy."

"Guys," Leo said; still clueless. "Santa IS NOT real."

Raph and Donatello slapped their hands to their faces. Mikey gapped at Leo.

"Well, of course he is dude!" Mikey gave Leo a 'you're a real idiot' face; before he stuck his head in one of the openings that littered the roof tops. He quickly pulled it out, coughing, as smoke began to rise from the hole "Why else would people have chimneys?"


	19. Milk and Cookies

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Milk and Cookies**

The timer rang throughout the lair; Michelangelo rushed into the kitchen and shut it off. He placed on some oven mitts and carefully took the tray of chocolate chip cookies. The smell of the heavenly goodness quickly spread throughout the lair; and before he knew it, Mikey had an audience of hungry people, turtles and a single rat.

"You guys are going to have to wait; there still hot." He ordered; shoeing them out of the kitchen so he could finish his cooking.

"You better save some for us and not eat them all!" Casey quickly said before he was pushed out the door.

Mikey laughed slightly. It was getting late and Christmas was tomorrow, so much to do, so little time.

He made some cups of coco and one glass of milk and skipped out of the room. Mikey passed out the beverages and placed the milk on a stool next to the Christmas tree. He bounced back into the kitchen and came out carrying the cookies.

"bout time!" Raph hollered and reached for a treat.

A loud slap was placed on the red-banded turtles hand; who quickly pulled it away and held the tender spot.

"WHAT THE HECK MIKEY!" he yelled; looking ready to pounce.

"Yeah he was just trying to get a cookie" Leo said reaching for his own.

Another slap sounded. Leo jerked his hand back and rubbed the now stinging skin.

"MIKEY!"

"You can't have these!" He said; watching as the family's filled with grief, sorrow, and rage.

Mostly rage

He placed the tray next to the milk while everyone watched carefully

Michelangelo turned around and looked at the confused faces questionably.

"What?" he asked

"Why can't we have a cookie?" Don asked

Mikey rolled his eyes and then smiled at his brothers, friends, and father.

"Why else? There for Santa! Duh!"


	20. Red, Green, and Gold

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Red, green, and gold**

"Leo, your gonna really wish you never did that." Raph smirked, grabbing a close by roll of wrapping paper.

Leo laughed "Bring it on, Raphael" Raph lunged at Leo, tape at the ready. Leo was knocked off his feet by the tackle; but his hands were still working as he began to wrap his brother.

Raph ripped a piece of tape with his teeth as he stuck more paper to his brother. The two rolled and Raph ended up on the bottom of the small pile; rolled up in tape and wrapping paper; only one arm able to move. He worked hard to fight back; placing tape and ribbons onto his older brother.

Leo taped Raphael firmly to the wrapping paper he was already tangled in.

"I think I'll give you to Mikey for Christmas." Leo laughed as Raph only replied with a growl and more ribbons that he pressed against Leo's face.

Raph used his free arm to push Leo off of himself, and then tackled him again. "Maybe Donnie would like a test subject as a present." Raph smirked as he tied Leo's wrist together.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Donnie's voice boomed into the room, just as Raph was getting a full wrapping paper roll taped to his arm.

"What do you think we're doing?" Raph grunted as he pushed Leo into some bags with the picture of Santa printed onto them.

"Oh I know!" Mikey popped his head into the room and examined the scene; just as Raph was being carefully surrounded by a golden wrapping paper. "You're making Raph Christmassy by making him Red green and GOLD!" Mikey laughed.

Raph growled as he pushed Leo off of him and clumsily chased after Mikey; already pulling the tape out of its roll.


	21. GingerBread

**I FINALLY CAUGHT UP! ;p**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Gingerbread**

"Ahhhh! Please don't eat me!" A squeaky voice said.

"Grrrr! I'm gonna eat you anyways!" A deeper voice replied.

"Ahhh, please no, no AHHHH!"

"Nom Nom nomnom!"

"Mikey would ya shuddup?!" Raph growled.

"Oh no! It's Raphliza! He's gonna eat us! SAVE THE CHILDERN!" Mikey laughed; using his squeaky voice again.

"Mikey!" Raph said warningly.

"Have mercury, you ugly, big headed monster." Mikey cried.

"It's Christmas Mikey, I'm gonna go easy on ya, so ya better stop now, OR ELSE I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU TO A VERY SMALL PULP!" Raph growled.

"You've angered him!" Mikey said; moving one of the little figures in his hand "Now we're all gonna die!"

Raph stood up; steam practically rising from him.

"AHHHH!" Mikey screamed; still having a pitched voice.

Raph lunged at him and Mikey screamed for real; knocking down the gingerbread house that stood on the now flipped over table.

"Oh no! My cabbages!" My cried in his squeaky voice as he peered upon the now destroyed house.

"You're what!" Raphael growled as he pinned Mikey to the ground.

"Well, you see" Mikey explained with his normal voice, "My gingerbread man was a cabbage farmer and you just des-" Michelangelo didn't get to finish as Raph ripped the cookie out of Mikey's hand and bit of its head.

"Well, he's dead now." Raph said swallowing.

"You really are a monster." Mikey said; pretending to start to cry. "Do you know how many kids that man had?!"

"I don't care." Raph said taking another bite of the tasty treat.

"Hey Raph?" Mikey asked as he squirmed underneath Raphael's firm grip.

"What?"

"Do you know... The Muffin Man?"


	22. Snowman

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Snowman**

Donnie shook snow out of his glove and then carefully placed it back on, and then continued to form the giant snowball.

Raph was rolling the second biggest one; trying to smooth out the edges every now and then, which would usually just cause a massive chunk to brake off.

Mikey formed the smallest; trying to making it big, but not too big, while also trying to making it as smooth as it possible could be.

Leo directed the whole thing, making sure that everyone did everything right and perfect; and every now and then would go over to one of his brothers to show them how's its really done.

Raph growled "Well maybe you should just do it yourself," He turned away from his project to glare at his smirking older brother.

"I would, but then this wouldn't be a 'family' activity."

Raph rolled his eyes and turned back to pushing his, 'already bigger then Donnie's' snowball.

"Hey Raph"

Raph groaned and turned around

"Wh-" Snow quickly covered his face; Leo was at the ready with another small snowball. "You did not just do that." He growled

"O but little brother," He threw his other one which also hit Raphael's face, "I just did."

Raph grumbled something and turned back around to his creation.

Leo sighed at the noninterest of his younger brother and turned around to go and taunt one of his other siblings. But turning around was a big mistake.

Snow pooled down Leo's shell and covered most of his body. He squirmed at the coldness; but not before turning around and glaring at Raph through the snow that covered his face.

Raphael sat there with a satisfied look on his face. He had used his giant snowball to get back at Leo.

And now Leo was furious.

"Hey Mikey," Raph turned his held and hollered to his youngest brother, "Bring the carrot," He turned back and examined Leo, "Cause I just finished our snowman."


	23. Chocolate

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chocolate**

"Guys, we have to do this" Leo announced.

"I'm not too sure" Donnie paused and glanced at his brothers with concern. "We might all die."

"I really am not in the mood for dying." Raph pointed out

"Yeah, I think I'll pass and go play some video games." Mikey turned to leave but was stopped by his oldest brother.

"I thought you were the one always trying new things." Leo smirked.

"I am, but when it involves dying, I'm out." Mikey concluded.

"Then why do you mess with Raph all the time? I'm pretty sure that's a death sentence right there." Donnie exclaimed.

Mikey's face went a bit paler. "Well, I'm pretty sure Raph wouldn't actually kill me" He turned to Raph who had a big smirk on his face. "I mean! I'm always joking and… You wouldn't kill your adorable baby brother!?" Mikey backed up behind Leo has his face grew more pale.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "So are we going to do this or what?" He grumbled.

"I'm still not too sure." Donnie said.

"Life is all about taking risks." Leo said uncertain while Raph nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine" Donnie caved in.

"One" Mikey chimed.

"Two" Donnie gulped.

"THREE!" They called in union; each placing their own piece of chocolate into their mouths.


	24. Ornaments

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Tomorrow will be the final Advent Calendar chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ornaments**

"Skinny….Fat…Skkiinny….FAT…" Michelangelo moved around the Christmas tree; looking at himself in each ornament that was neatly hung.

"Now would you look at the handsome devil sitting right there." He smiled stroking his chin. "Why HELLO there." He started to flex his muscles into the reflection.

He went to the next decoration; it was oddly shaped, sort of like a diamond but with more curves. He pursed his lips and made his voice low and sophisticated. "We gather here today to celebrate the death of Oroku Saki, the evilest, ugliest thing known to man, aliens, mutants, and turtles all over the galaxy.

Mikey chuckled at his own joke and then continued onward. He stopped in front of a gingerbread man that hung near one of the top branches.

"AHHHH! I'm gonna eat you!" He roared.

"No! OH NO!" He said in a squeakier voice.

Mikey took the ornament off of the tree and touched one of the buttons on the gingerbread man's belly.

"NO! NOT THE GUMDROP BUTTON!" Mikey tried to hold in his laugh as he said the reference.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the ging-OW!" Mikey used the ornament and pretended it was beating him up.

"Take that you good-looking monster!" Squeaky voice said.

"Ok! I'll put you back!" Mikey placed the man back in its rightful place, and then continued on.

Three silhouettes stood stealthily in the door way; each one trying to hold in their own chuckles.

"Please tell me someone is recording this" Whispered Leo as he watched Mikey pretend he had hair.

"I do Michelangelo I do!" He said in a girly voice.

"Well, babe lets go and ride off into the sunset! And on the way, will stop for Mexican… pizza."

"I'm already on it." Donnie whispered back, holding a small camera phone.

Raph snickered. "I love ornaments."

* * *

**Did you guys see the references? If ya did, did ya like 'em? They we're fun to use!**

**I DON'T OWN THOSE REFERENCES! (duh)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	25. Love

**2003 version based.**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Love**

"Ouch! Ouch! April stop it!" Donnie moaned.

She glared at him, "If you guys weren't stupid and didn't get BLOWEN UP I WOULDN'T BE HURTING YOU RIGHT NOW!"

All turtles flinched at her loud voice.

"Sorry Ape" Raph said; smirking, "We can't help it that everyone wants to kill us."

April walked over and started to rub disinfectant on his arm. His smirk left as his face filled with pain. "Ow, ok, I'm sorry!"

"Hey this is for your own good!" She snapped.

"April, I'm hungry! Can I grab some pizza?" Mikey asked; sitting up and then lying back down slowly "ow, ow, ow, ow,ow." She glanced at him.

"No, Mikey its ok, don't get up, I'll get you some." She smiled at him and then turned her head towards the kitchen. "CASEY! WE NEED SOME FOOD IN HERE! These poor guys are hungry!"

A couple minutes later all turtles smirked as Casey brought in pizza. He shoved a plate into Leo's hand.

"Don't get used to this kind of service stuff." He growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Leo laughed slightly; before moaning in pain from the action.

"You poor things!" April said running over to help Leo.

Raph smirked as Casey passed him a plate; which received him a blow to the head. Raph rubbed the tender spot hatefully, but couldn't help the smile grow back onto his face.

"Poor things my foot." Casey mumbled; grabbing a piece of pizza for himself. "You all are just a bunch of bone-heads."

April glared at him, "Their injured Casey!" She smirked. "But that doesn't mean they're not idiots."

"If anyone's an idiot, it's Mikey." Raph teased.

"As if! We we're following Leo's plan, it's his fault we blew up!" He defended.

"Donnie's invention helped with the explosion! It's his fault if any!" Leo shot back

"If it wasn't for Raph's hot-headedness we wouldn't have even been over there in the first place!" All heads turned towards Raph.

"Don't you dare bring this one down on me!" He growled.

They continued to argue back and forth; groaning or hissing in pain every now and then from movement.

Casey laughed next to April.

She looked at him. "What?"

"This is funny, those idiots" She smiled at him.

"True, but their family, and we have to love them…"

"My comic books have nothing to do with this Raph!"

April laughed. "No matter how stupid they are."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERBODY!**

**This was the last chapter! Hope you guys liked these!**

**please Review! Which story was your favorite? I WANT TO KNOW :D**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Tori**


End file.
